This invention concerns a dispensing assembly, a dispensing arrangement, and a container assembly of liquid.
It is often required to provide a supply of a liquid such as milk to a drinks dispensing machine such as a coffee machine or otherwise. Previously this has often been achieved by filling a part of the machine with for instance milk. In view of the relatively short shelf life of liquids such as milk, it is appropriate for such parts of the machine to be regularly emptied and thoroughly washed out. There is however a tendency for such parts to simply just be regularly topped up with milk. This can lead to unhygienic operating conditions, and for instance bacterial build up.